


獠牙

by styx



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那男人施展魔咒，像是一条饥肠辘辘的蛇催眠它在劫难逃的猎物，那么为何丹无法移开目光？</p>
            </blockquote>





	獠牙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fangs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/94503) by [zeldadestry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry). 



标题：獠牙（《Fangs》）  
  
原作：zeldadestry  
  
作者电邮：zeldadestry@lycos.com  
  
作者博客：<http://zeldadestry.livejournal.com>

翻译：styx

原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/94503](94503)

衍生派别：电影《决斗犹马镇》（《3:10 to Yuma》2007，又译《决战尤玛镇 / 决战3:10 / 3:10终点战》等）

配对：丹•埃文斯（克里斯蒂安•贝尔）/本•韦德（拉塞尔•克劳）

等级：G

摘要：那男人施展魔咒，像是一条饥肠辘辘的蛇催眠它在劫难逃的猎物，那么为何丹无法移开目光？

  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **獠牙**  
  
著：zeldadestry  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

当韦德同丹说话时，他的眼睛紧锁着他。那男人施展魔咒，像是一条饥肠辘辘的蛇催眠它在劫难逃的猎物，那么为何丹无法移开目光？

“曾经在我那一帮手下里有个像你一样的男人，丹。在莱德维尔遇见的他。聪明伙计，不过玩牌的手气不好。欠了一屁股还不起的债。”

“我不赌博。”

“是吗？一家人住在这外头，当你在那块干旱的农场上根本搞不出个名堂来？”

“那或许是失败，但那不是罪过。”说到最后一个词他咳嗽了一下，仿佛它刮擦了他的喉咙。

“那可不是狗屎的安慰吗。不过赌博并不是我在比较的地方，不。他有张像你一样的漂亮脸蛋，丹，并且像你一样软。”

“闭上你他妈的嘴。”

“那不是侮辱的意思。我能称你为绅士吗，那么？我本不过就是那个意思。”

“我不是绅士。”

“你是个暴徒吗？”

“不。”

“那你就得称自己为绅士。在这个世界上只有两类男人。你要能接受那点会好得多。”

“我该一枪毙掉你脸上那付假笑。”

“可你不会。太过粗鲁了，不是吗？我猜想你会觉得那是无端的残酷。”他总是知道该怎么玩。现在他只消等。他等待，当丹给他的表上发条；他等待，当丹检查他的枪支；他等待，当丹凝望窗外。自始至终，他双手托住脑后，凝望虚空，像是无忧无虑。而他确实没有，并不真的，他知道丹已经落在他手里了。

“那么发生了什么？”

看吧，好奇，正如他有心挑动的那样。现在丹准备好要听了。“谁？”

“那个你说像我的男人。”

本微笑了。“对。他。唔，我知道我不该让他入伙，考虑到他对于冷血谋杀有些个拘谨，可我无法自禁。”

“为什么？”

“因为我就像一日将尽时的其他任何男人一样。我对漂亮面孔毫无抵御。并且让我告诉你，危险同他很是相契，给他血里燃起一把火，让他控制不住对我动手动脚。”

丹在椅子里扭动了一下。“不知道你什么意思。”

“哦，”本说。“你知道的。你完全知道我是什么意思。”

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
